Cauldron Head
"You may have thought you were using your head, but you weren't." ~ Cauldron Head to Cyclome in Super Battle Bros: Crashing Waves. Cauldron Head is a magic supervillain from the East Dimension. He is (so far) a one-shot antagonist in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance Cauldron Head appears as a man dressed in a black vest with sleeves & a long, flowing cape. As a Dullahan, he has no head, but he wears a black cauldron over his neck to make people think he's not headless. History Cauldron Head's history & true identity are currently unknown. All that is known is that he comes from the East Dimension, studied the mystic arts, & somewhere down the road, became a supervillain. He also met Halloween Ninja at an unknown point in time. Cauldron Head joined the Super Battle Bros. Tournament on June 17th, 2019, where he fought Big Fat Ugly Bug Faced Baby Eating O'Brien, Dark Kaidus, & Barbarius. Not much is known of this event, but Cauldron Head was able to steal O'Brien's Plasma Beam ability before being ultimately defeated by the three, who all teamed up against him. Cauldron Head would return on August 24th, where he flew in & challenged O'Brien to a rematch, while also warning Halloween Ninja to stay out of the way. Cauldron Head & O'Brien were caught in a beam-clash, with Cyclome joining in & overwhelming the enemy. As Cauldron Head got back up, he tempted Cyclome to shoot his Ozone Beam at him again, but it was all a trick. Taking off his cauldron, he absorbed the beam's energy & redirected it back at Cyclome, defeating him. As he was about to confront O'Brien again, Legit Ant-Man appeared out of nowhere, knocked off the cauldron, & jumped into the pool. O'Brien & Jack Jarren combined their powers to finally defeat Cauldron Head, with his headless body engulfed in bluish-green flames. Ant-Man gave him his cauldron back before the Scissorman showed up to be their next opponent. However, Cauldron Head survived his defeat & retreated back to the East Dimension after the tournament was over. Personality Cauldron Head is deceptive spell-caster, cunning & calculative. He carefully analyzes everyone he meets to find out what makes them tick, deciphering their strengths & weaknesses. If he finds himself in a situation he can't get out of, he'll use your weakness against you. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Dullahan Strength: As a Dullahan, Cauldron Head has above-human strength, able to carry a heavy metal cauldron on his shoulders as if it were made of a light plastic. However, because he's not much of a physical fighter, his maximum strength is hard to pinpoint. Dullahan Speed: Cauldron Head is pretty fast, but is much faster when flying. Invulnerability: Cauldron Head has a high degree of durability, able to withstand O'Brien's Finalizer & Cyclome's Ozone Beam at the same time & quickly recover from large building-level explosions. His maximum durability is unknown. Flight: Cauldron Head can fly at speeds reaching up to mach 3, or 2,301.81 miles per hour. Biological Irrelevance: Because he's a Dullahan, Cauldron Head has no head & does not need one to survive. He doesn't have to breathe, either. However, he can still eat & drink, simply by pouring a food or drink down his neck. Special Powers Magic: Cauldron Head has learned several different spells during his time in the East Dimension, molding him into a crafty & dangerous fighter. His magic has a green aura & can be recognized by the triangular symbols that appear when he uses it. Because he's only appeared once in the series, it's possible he might have even more tricks up his sleeve. * Witchful Thinking: Cauldron Head cast a magic spell on him to give himself the power to mimic someone else's attack. However, he has to be hit by it first in order to use it. Also, this spell only works on energy-based attacks. ** Plasma Beam: He can mimic O'Brien's Plasma Beam. However, because he doesn't have the same orifice to fire it out of as O'Brien does, he fires it from the palms of his hands instead. ** Ozone Beam: He can mimic Cyclome's Ozone Beam. However, because he doesn't have any eyes to fire it out of, he fires it from the tips of his hands instead. * Potion Creation: Cauldron Head can make potions, though has never been on-screen doing so. * Emerald Embers: Cauldron Head's signature attack is to fire twin streams of mystic green flames from his hands. These have enough concussive force to match O'Brien's Finalizer. Alchemy: Cauldron Head can use alchemy to an extent. During his first Battle Bros. fight, he turned the pool water into chloric acid, & filled his cauldron up with it so he could splash his enemies with it. Equipment The Black Cauldron: Cauldron Head wouldn't be Cauldron Head with out the cauldron he has for a head. It's made of an enchanted iron alloy, which allows him to cast his spells. He can not only use this to attack people with, but he can use it to make potions if he wanted to. Weaknesses If Cauldron Head's cauldron is knocked off & he can't reach it, he can't use his spells properly. This is why he always keeps his guard, but if one is sneaky (or small) enough, they can knock it off his neck. Also, he cannot mimic physical attacks, nor can he mimic a ranged attack if it's too much for him to handle. Trivia * He is partially inspired by Mysterio from the MCU. Jack even calls him "Bootleg Mysterio". Filmography Category:Characters Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Extradimensionals Category:East Dimensionals Category:Dullahans Category:Magical Entities Category:Magic Users Category:Supervillains Category:SBB Participants